DESTINY OF THE BEHOLDER
by Cra5hovride
Summary: This chapter is to be one of many whereby it delves into the concept of Griever and what the future may hold for the true beholder of the most powerful Guardian Force........


Ah The one and only Disclaimer: All right for the legalities Square I own nothing from your precious game, although id love too heh. I'm not making any type of profit or cash what so ever from the production of this story. It is entirely beneficial for the people who love to read fan fiction based on final fantasy. ARE WE CLEAR!!!!! GOOD NOW READ ON  
  
AN :(Anything in italics tends to be the person speaking to themselves. My tenses are not all that great, so please bear with me as I'm still learning, and this is my first story, which was given to me by influence of Malice Shaw, and Destiny.  
  
  
  
TEMPER TEMPER ! ! ! !  
  
  
Rinoa and Squall lay upon the grass of the flowery fields, where they once promised to meet each other. Squall left his weapon, Lion Heart on board the Ragnarock, much to Rinoa's pleasure, as they were having a picnic. The sun was setting, ending a romantic day for the couple, leading onto a romantic evening. Squall leaned in close to Rinoa to whisper in her ear three little words .........   
  
...."I love you".....  
  
She leaned in closer to give him a tender loving kiss. As soon as it started the kiss abruptly ceased, as Squall flinched in pain momentarily.  
  
"Squall what's wrong?" Rinoa asked anxiously.  
  
However as soon as the pain left, it came back just as quick, as it racked his entire body in anguish. His blood begins to boil, causing even more affliction to his vulnerable state. It sears through every vein and every muscle in his body. As the temperature increases, so does the screaming from Squall. Rinoa tries to hold onto Squalls hand, however it was in vain, as she was propelled towards a rock, as her hands were burned from Squall's searing skin.  
  
Unexpectedly the gruelling torture discharged from him, and a sudden force of energy pulsates around him and is shot in waves of forcefulness, as it takes Rinoa with it, instantly killing her.  
  
Squall woke up hastily, waking Rinoa in the process.  
  
"Hey honey, what's wrong? You have another one of your nightmares?" inquired Rinoa.  
  
"Yes, I guess it's the work! Why did Cid have to drop all responsibilities on me?!"  
  
"Don't worry sweety, we'll go on a break, and you can take a rest from Garden. You me and the gang."  
  
"I can't Rinoa, I have too many responsibilities, I can't leave Garden, God knows what might happen if I leave."  
  
"Humph fine...... We'll talk about this tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine Whatever...!"  
  
"Why didn't I just agree with Rinoa? Hyne knows I could do with a break...... However I can't just up and leave everyone, Hyne knows what might happen to everyone, if Galbaldia decided to take action against us, because of such heavy damage to its city, and the attempted assassination of Vinzer Deiling............ I'll just have to talk with Rinoa tomorrow morning and sort this out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall couldn't go back to sleep after that last nightmare, they were too vivid to actually be dreams, which made them all the more real to him. He slowly slipped out of bed, leaving a sleeping Rinoa with her back to him, which made it easier for him to slip out without waking her. He got dressed, and took Lion Heart out of its case. The ember glowing radiance from the blade filled the room, with deep hues of blue. Squall quickly but inaudibly left the room to go to the Training Centre.   
  
As well as the Training Centre being a source of improving the student's skills, it is also a place of meeting after curfew, and relieving the stress of the day, or the day and night in Squall's case. Squall entered the training centre casually, until he went through the metal doors that prevent any of the creatures from escaping the training compound. As Squall entered the main complex, he encountered a Grat, which was not really much of a challenge to him, however it is necessary to build up the strength of the junior classmen. After one strike of Lion Heart, the Grat fell, dissolving into a viscous acidic liquid, which soon evaporated into the damp humid rain forest atmosphere, which is suited to the creatures that habit the deadly grounds.   
  
After an encounter with 6 other Grats, Squall tried searching the around the centre for a more worthy opponent, which could help Squall take his mind of his problems. He and Rinoa have been with each other for a little more than a year, and he feels so much for Rinoa, however open he has become in the presence of his beloved soul mate, he still has problems with expressing his feelings and emotions. He wants to propose to Rinoa, but doesn't know how too. At some point he would like children with her, but he doesn't want to while still working at Garden, because it takes all his time, which would mean that he could not spend time with his family. The last thing he would want is his child regretting that he didn't see his father so much. This angered Squall al the more, as it reminded him of his supposed father Laguna. He hasn't forgiven him for the fact that he was never there for his childhood. Who would, then again there had to be a reason ......... shouldn't there?!?  
  
The roar of a T-Rexaur had broken Squall out of his reverie, and back down to a fighting stance, awaiting his opponent's attack. Squall was thinking of his opponent's every attack, and endeavouring to predict his every move, however his thoughts were quickly averted back to Rinoa. The ravenous beast had taken this as his opening window to make his attack, and swiped his tail, lifting Squall high off the ground, and landed with in some foliage that weaved its way around the humid jungle. Squall quickly regained his battle stance and leaped into a frenzied attack, slashing his blade in diagonally, which made a deep cut in the ferocious beast. This only made it more aggravated, and launched itself at Squall, preparing to take him in between its jagged teeth, which were sharp enough to make less than a snack out of him. Squall with his agility, which he had strived to learn through his training as a SeeD soldier, had darted across to the right of the beast.  
  
"Enough foreplay you bastard just fight!" screamed an infuriated Squall.  
  
A huge bellow followed by a growl came as Squalls' reply from the nocturnal warrior. Squall decided to make his next point of attack with magic. Squall began to chant the incantation for a Blizagga spell, when the T-Rex charged down the path ready to take another bite out of Squall. As he finished reciting the spell, two balls of pure blue glowing energy began to form in his tightly clenched fists. He drew his hands towards his chest, and shot both balls of energy towards the rampaging beast. The two energy blasts had swirled around the T-Rex, making it confused, as they both shot up into the air causing 5 icicles to trunk from the ground encasing it in sub zero crystal ice. As the T-Rex had broken free of the ice, the two energy balls had made its decent towards its target, and caused the beast to roar in agony, as one of the balls of pure energy had speared a hole through its head, while the other had frozen it from the inside. This had then caused the bulk that stood before Squall to collide towards the earthy hard ground, shattering the icy form of the once proud T-Rex. The noise of the battle had alerted the many couples that were rendezvousing in the "Secret Area". They all came out and stood in awe of the mess that was spread before them. Never in their lives had they seen this happen to any beast. Squall was shaken about the whole incident that stood before him. Never had he cast such a powerful spell. T-Rex' were weak against ice magic, but never had he cast such a powerful Blizagga. He hadn't even seen Edea cast such a powerful ice attack. She attacked him with the same one, but that was nowhere near as powerful as the one hat he had produced.  
  
Squall had quickly regained his composure and ran back to his dorm, where he left a sleeping Rinoa, before he attracted any more attention from the curious onlookers within the Training Centre.   
  
Squall removed his belts and pants, and put Lion Heart back in its case, as he thought about the events that had taken place. He was confused at what had happened. Where did he even find the power to cast such a powerful spell?   
  
"I think I'll leave magic alone! Even a junction to Eden doesn't boost the power of a user that much, does it?"  
  
If anything, Squall could not fall asleep again. He just laid there in his bed, next to Rinoa, awaiting sunrise, so he can get back to work.  
  
Squall could not figure for the life of him what happened in the Training Centre earlier that night. He began to question the powers of what a G.F can really do. As Squall was junctioned to Shiva, maybe she might know more about the ice attack that he pulled off, desecrating that T-Rex into nothing but shards of crystal.  
  
Over the year, Squall had studied in more detail about G.F' and carried out tests on himself, by communicating with the different G.F' through junctions. Before the Second sorceress war, it has been claimed that G.F junctions can induce a type of temporary amnesia, whereby it can become worse depending on the length of time a person is junctioned. Squall had investigated why this had happened, and once he communed with Shiva, she had explained why the users of G.F' had experienced cases of amnesia. Squall and Shiva had both found a way of junctioning a G.F, without loosing any memory, whereby when junctioning, before it used to be memory resident, which meant that memories were driven out of the mind of the person, whereas now; G.F's tend to exist on many different planes of existence, so therefore the G.F can be resident in the users dream world, which makes the junction still as powerful, and eliminating any memory loss.   
  
Squall had become closer to Shiva, superseding any master and G.F bond, whereby they are friends as well as battle partners. As impersonal as Squall is, he has lowered his barriers to not just Rinoa and his friends, but Shiva as well, which resulted in a more powerful junction at the same time. However as powerful as the junction has become, this still could not explain the sudden appearance of such power.  
  
"I can't explain what's happening Squall I'm sorry. I am as confused as you are my friend"  
  
"But where did it come from?"  
  
"I will talk with the other Guardians and see what they can make of it, but otherwise I don't know what to make of it."  
  
"Don't worry Shiva, I'm sorry if I disturbed you! ..... Thank you!"  
  
"Good night Shiva..... or what's left of it heh" as Squall mumbled the last part to himself  
  
  
The sun began to rise over the horizon of the Balamb shores. As it began to shimmer across the horizon, emitting a warm glow, which caused the sleepy form of Rinoa to awaken from her sleep. She looked to the left of her, to find that Squall had already awoken and had already left for work in his office where Cid had once taken residence. She sighed remembering the little argument that they had the night before about him taking some time off. She realised that Squall could not leave Garden alone, as he had many responsibilities. She knew that he has so much on his plate, but she needed him as well.   
  
" I wonder if I can get him and the gang to go and take a break at least for two weeks, that's all ............ Hmmm I'm sure Xu and Nida can easily take over Squall's job for a while, God knows they have been doing it before he took over, so I'm sure this is a good enough excuse for Squall to escape for a while."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall sat on his desk going through a number of underclassmen's files considering their applications to take the upcoming yearly SeeD written and field exams.  
  
"Great another boring day of paperwork. It was so much easier when I had to go on SeeD missions with the rest of the gang. Rinoa was right back in Timber when we first met, by saying what an easy life it must be to follow orders."  
  
Xu entered Squall's office, and took the files that he had finished reviewing, in order to make way for more paperwork. Xu noticed how much of a burden the job was giving him. Since the Ultimecia affair, Squall had just accumulated more tasks, which gave him less time to spend with Rinoa and his friends. This had begun to concern Xu from 4 months ago, as she has seen how troubled he is.   
  
"Thank you Xu! Are there many more files left?"  
  
"Yes Commander, I'm afraid so."  
  
"There is no need for the formalities Xu, we're friends.  
  
"Yes Comm..... sorry Squall!"  
  
"It's alright, just keep em coming"  
  
"Why don't you take a small break before you tackle the rest of these files"  
  
"I can't Xu, I need to finish these so I can try and meet Rinoa for lunch at the cafeteria   
  
Xu left his office, closing the glass door behind her, and turned around, only to be met by passive Rinoa.  
  
"What's wrong Rinoa?" inquired Xu  
  
"Nothing I just can't seem to get Squall away from his work long enough so that he can take a break" grumbled Rinoa  
  
"Heh I know what you mean, I tried to get him to take a break for a short while before he takes on anymore of the underclassmen's files. It's impossible!"  
  
"Xu ...... you've done all the jobs that Squall's done before right? How did you cope with it at the time?"  
  
"I didn't have to, the responsibilities were divided between myself and other higher ranking officers, such as Quisty and Instructor Bronson."  
  
"Xu...... can I ask you favour" requested Rinoa in an all too innocent tone  
  
"Sure.... What's up?"  
  
"Err...... I don't know how to say this... but is it possible to get Squall out of the office for at least a couple of weeks?"  
  
"Heh yes of course, the trick is actually getting him to listen to you" commented Xu  
  
"The things that worries him is that nobody can take care of Garden while he is gone" exclaimed Rinoa  
  
  
  
  
  
As Xu and Rinoa agreed that Squall needed a break, they both went to the couple's dorm and fished out his suitcase, which was hidden underneath their King size bed. Rinoa left Xu fumbling around in Squall's drawers for some clothes. She blushed at the site of his black boxers, and threw them in the open suitcase behind her. Rinoa had opened the large leather case, which was the housing for the legendary Lion Heart. At this point Xu looked as the bright moon glow, from the luminous blade making the daylight seem dull, in retrospect, grabbed her attention.  
  
"Now I don't think I have ever had the chance to see Lion Heart so close before. I've heard of what Squall's capable of with it, but never witnessed it. It is such a magnificent piece of craftsmanship" graced Xu.  
  
"To tell you the truth Xu, it does nothing more than scare me." Rinoa commented.  
  
"Ever since our the encounter with Ultimecia, I have noticed when Squall made his move to attack her, his technique was more brash and belligerent, as opposed to his composed attacks. It has continued like this every time I see him in battle. Even in the Training centre, which seems to be his only way of keeping himself fit these days."  
  
"Don't worry Rin." Xu comforted "When we all fight, it's just an adrenaline rush, besides what does it have to do with Lion Heart." Questioned Xu.  
  
"Whenever Squall is in any battle, the blade glows a brighter shade of blue, yet it also seems to affect him in some way, making him able to fight harder faster, pushing himself in ways that you could imagine, yet it is not the Squall that I know....... I'm scared Xu, I just don't know what to do!"   
  
"Rinoa you have to talk this over with Squall, as this is troubling you deeply as I can see  
  
  
"Let's get on with this packing!" Commented Xu cheerily, trying to take Rinoa's mind off any depressing matters. "We have lots to do" as she held up a pair of boxers, which belonged to none other than Squall.  
  
Both girls burst into fits of laughter, at the expense of the underwear that was before them.  
  
"Hyne I'd love to see Squall's face. If he saw you fishing through his underwear." Commented Rinoa through hysteria.  
  
This just brought about more mirth to the two girls. Eventually after much laughing and time later they finished packing the bags. They took all the luggage to the Ragnarock which was in the docking bay, which had been converted, from the Parking lot.  
  
"Xu keep Squall busy in his office, while I gather the rest of the gang, so they can pack their stuff." Informed Rinoa. "I will call Edea and let her know we are going to pay her a visit."  
  
"You can use the Com-Link in my office ...... just be careful," warned Xu "remember his office is just next to mine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was that time of day when Zell's stomach made a call that was all too familiar to the canteen ladies. To his revelation, he managed to actually get some of the infamous hot- dogs of Balamb Garden. He took his tray and sat down in the corner of the cafeteria. He took one of his hotdogs, and took some mustard and squeezed the yellow sauce over the brown meat. He sniffed the aroma of the feast before him and opened his mouth to take a huge bite out of it, when all of a sudden he notices Rinoa running towards him. Out of instinct he placed his beloved hotdog back on the plate, and stood to see what was wrong with Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Rin, what's the rush" inquired Zell.  
  
"You are Zell" Rinoa stated, which just confused Zell even more. "Go to your dorm, and pack your bags, we're going for a break to the orphanage"  
  
"EXCELLENT!!! this place is getting waaaaaaaaayyyyy too boring! How'd you manage to rope Squall into going?" Questioned Zell.  
  
"He doesn't know just yet!" smiled Rinoa.  
  
"Ah I seeeee!" said Zell in childish voice.  
  
"If you see the rest of the gang, pass the message on. We are going to meet in the docking bay by the Ragnarock in an hour. By this time I'm going to get Squall" directed Rinoa   
  
"Okay Rin see you in an hour" remarked a sprinting Zell  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Selphie was up on the ladder, removing the decorations from a party held last week, while Irvine was holding the ladder for her. A pretty young brunette who wore a beautiful flower in hair shiny auburn hair, which is quite a contradiction in terms, due to her being a SeeD who has been trained to fight and kill. Abruptly the serenity was broken by a speeding bolt of Zell, which caused Selphie to drop her hammer, which left a very irate Irvine as it landed on his foot.   
  
"Ouchhhhh!" cried Irvine  
  
"Ha serves you right for looking at that girl" screamed Selphie, as she hit him on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey come on sweetypie, you know you're the only one for me." Whined Irvine  
  
"What's all the rush about Zell?" enquired Selphie  
  
"T...........T...h....er...e y..o....u are" Gasped a breathless Zell.  
  
"Whoa calm down there" instructed Irvine "Take a breath, then say what you have to say"  
  
After a few minutes, Zell regained his composure and explained the news about their trip to the orphanage.  
  
"Alright Zell, you go find Quistis and we'll go and inform Raijin and Fujin, pack our stuff and meet you up in 45 minutes in the docking bay"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
There was nothing but pure silence inside the brightly lit classroom of Quistis Trepe as she was marking a number of her student's homework. She sat at her wooden mahogany desk, with the monitor reflecting its light onto her beautifully etched features. Quistis was bored with the current life of Balamb Garden, and needed a well deserved break, due to her re-taking up her position as instructor after the Ultimecia incident. Everything was so tranquil, until yet again a speeding bolt of Zell came rushing through the sliding doors of the classroom. This time before he spoke he took a few breaths, as Quistis watched him with utter amusement as he tried to compose himself yet again.  
  
"What's the rush Zell" Giggled Quistis  
  
"Ok you know how much you wished to have a holiday, well now is your chance. Go and get your bags packed, we're gonna visit Matron in the orphanage." Exclaimed Zell.  
  
"Alright, but what about Squall?" queried Quistis "I thought that he would not be able to go anywhere due to him saying that he had so much work and all?"  
  
"Ah don't worry about that Rinoa has him hooked...... I hope!" assured Zell.  
  
"Ok I'll see you later!" commented Quistis, as she ran out of her classroom, leaving all her papers behind, for the instructor that would cover her lessons.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Selphie and Irvine had finished packing, and went to visit Raijin and Fujin who were relaxing in the Disciplinary Committee, (DC) quarters. It was a fine bright day, whereby there was nothing much to do. The DC was not the same without Seifer, ever since he disappeared after the time compression, nobody knew if he survived or not. In result Raijin and Fujin returned to Garden and were reaccepted due to the circumstances, and became part of the gang, as they had no one to turn to when they returned. They escaped Lunatic Pandora, by jettisoning them selves through one of the many escape pods of the obscure ship, and when they returned to Balamb, they trained hard and passed their SeeD exams a month later and now hold a high SeeD rank.   
  
Raijin's simple, yet annoying behaviour had slowly dissipated, but not entirely. He may have acted dumb, but he was very observant of the surroundings behind him and knew when and when not to talk. However Fujin her cold and icy demeanour had disappeared, she spoke more in full sentences, leaving her monosyllabic speech impediment behind.   
  
After a few months passed, Raijin had matured slightly as Fujin began to notice this, and acted less violent towards the hulking young man that always stood by her. She knew that he meant well, even if he did have the tendency to be infuriating without knowing it, however Fujin began to take a liking to him, as he was always beside her, and has never let her down as a friend. The two decided to start things slowly as a general couple, which slowly took its pace over the years, as each fell deeply in love with the other. One could say that the disappearance of Seifer brought around many good changes in people; conversely he will be missed by many.  
  
"Hey guys whassup," cried a cheerful Selphie  
  
"Same as usual Selphie" murmured Fujin  
  
" Nothin's the same without Seifer ya know!  
  
Fujin looked down in remorse, only confirming the fact that Raijin stated.  
  
"Well hey guys come on, we got some time off. We're going to the orphanage, it's gonna be FUN! FUN! FUN! As Selphie tried to brighten the mood of the conversation   
  
"Thanks Selphie ya know! It'll be cool ya know! Thanked Raijin (AN: Do I really need to do that for Raijin everyone knows its him YA KNOW! LOL)  
  
"Ok guys, meet us in 40 minutes at the Docking Bay.  
  
"See ya ya know!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Rinoa entered Xu's office wearily, remembering her warning that Squall's office was only next-door. She creped over to the vid phone on her desk, glancing across the room, only to see Squall's office. She heard murmuring voices coming from the room. Rinoa had turned back to the vid phone and dialled the sequence of digits, in order to talk to Edea. Ever since Cid left Garden he decided that it would be a good idea to install a videophone system in the orphanage, in order to see how things are. After all the years that he dedicated for the wondrous establishment, he wanted to leave as it was becoming too stressful, yet he couldn't help worrying about it and his children. Even though he was a headmaster, he was also very paternalistic with hi students, more over with the orphanage gang.  
  
Once Rinoa got through. The Balamb logo was replaced by the image of a beautiful young lady, none other than Edea, whose features were lit by the wondrous sunset beaming through the windows. Sounds of children playing could be heard in the background. When Edea returned to the orphanage she drew up plans of rebuilding the previously run down building.  
  
"Hello Matron" greeted Rinoa "Sorry to bother you....."  
  
"Don't be silly child, you are more than welcome. It's lovely to see a familiar face. We haven't talked in a while, is everything alright dear?" Queried Edea  
  
"No! No! Everything's ok, its just you know the last time we talked, you said that we could see you..... well...."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful dear!" Interrupted Edea with glee.  
  
Rinoa smiled with content, however there was a mixture of other emotions playing on her smile. Edea took notice of this.  
  
"Thank you Matron! We'll be heading to you later on, with the Ragnarock.  
  
"What's wrong dear? Worried Edea "You look troubled  
  
Rinoa could only suppress the anguish within her. She let out a sigh not out of protest, but of emotional defeat.  
  
"That'll be too long a story, it's best I tell you when I see you! I'm sorry Matron!"  
  
Don't be dear I'll be awaiting your arrival. I'll tell Cid of the good news, I'm sure he'll be happy.  
  
"See you later Matron and thanks again"  
  
"Take care dear!" comforted Matron  
  
"I will! Bye!"  
  
Rinoa terminated the conversation and thought about all the things that now need to be done. There was half an hour to do everything in.  
  
"Thank Hyne! That was the easy part, now for the hard part!" thought Rinoa out loud, as she looked at the door leading to Squall.  
  
Rinoa stepped up to the door and listened carefully and heard Xu and Squall talking. She composed herself and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" gestured Squall  
  
"Ah thank Hyne, I just about ran out of ideas to keep him busy," exclaimed Xu.  
  
"Sorry Xu, I made it as quick as I could apologised Rinoa.  
  
Squall just sat at his desk, looking at both Rinoa and Xu in confusion, wondering what they were talking about".  
  
"What's going on? And why were you trying to keep me busy?" Questioned Squall, as he looked at the two girls.  
  
Both girls looked at each other then at Squall, and burst out in fits of laughter.  
  
"All will be revealed Squally," said Rinoa in a sugary childish voice.  
  
All Squall could do was look even more bemused, as he was dragged by both Xu and Rinoa to the Docking bay, where the rest of the crew were.  
  
"Why are we going to the Docking bay?" Questioned Squall "There's nothing here but the Ragnarock."  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Rinoa.  
  
"I don't have time for games Rinoa" interrupted an irritated Squall. "I have lots of work that needs to be done, you should know that Xu, you're the one who gave it to me."  
  
When Squall saw the rest of the gang seated by the entrance of the magnificent dragon ship, it did nothing but confuse him more.  
  
"You ARE going on a break, whether you like it or not" exclaimed Rinoa " Now that the rest of the gang are coming, it should prove a greater incentive for you to go, as you'd be letting them down as well. Your bags are packed, with a little help from Xu of course," pointed out Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wh.............. " Squall started to say  
  
".........atever you do, don't you even say that word" threatened Rinoa. "We are going, and Xu will take care of your work. Garden will not blow up, so take a break with us please....." Rinoa pleaded.  
  
Everyone just looked in amusement, as Squall had relented. It made him smile slightly, which brought relief to Rinoa, as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, as she planted a tender kiss on his lips  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Who was on the vid-link sweetheart?" called Cid from the lounge  
  
"Oh it was Rinoa. Her and the other children are coming over later this evening." Exclaimed Edea.  
  
"Ah that would be great." Answered Cid "It has been a while since we have seen them.  
  
The orphanage was a wonderful building filled with many memories. It was rebuilt after the Sorceress war, hence restoring it back to its former glory. The once filled garden of children has returned, and the noise of crying children and laughing children fill the void once more in both Edea's and Cid's hearts.  
  
"WAAHHHHH! Matwen" cried a small boy no older than 4 years old.  
  
"What's wrong now Sho?" questioned Edea  
  
"Luwk's huwting me agin" cried Sho in a strong Galbaldian accent.  
  
At the sound of his name, Luke Mortisse ran for cover, by fleeing towards the rocks that led to the Lighthouse. Edea witnessed the young tyrant scampering off through the corner of her eye.  
  
"LUKE!" hollered Edea "get over here now." Demanded the now angered Matron. One thing the calm lady required order within the orphanage, especially if they run away from her.  
  
"What did I tell you about hurting and bullying Sho?" questioned Matron. "What makes you want to hurt him?"  
  
"He wooks funny when he cwys" stated Luke "I can't helwp it Matwen"  
  
"You better young man" warned Edea "Otherwise you won't be going outside to play with the others."  
  
I'm sowwy Sho!"  
  
"That's better, now off with you, both of you." Smiled Edea  
  
This scene made the motherly lady laugh, as she recollected memories of Squall, Zell and Seifer. At one point Zell was picked on by Squall and Seifer. These two were inseparable at one point, as they went around bullying Zell, however that all changed when Ellone came around. At that point Seifer became jealous as he thought that Squall didn't want to be his friend any more. This then made Edea think more about Seifer. She turned her head and looked at the fireplace, and admired the magnificent craftsmanship pinned against the wall that is Hyperion, the weapon that was once used to protect her by her temporal knight .......... Seifer Almasy.  
  
The once Sorceress, returned Matron missed Seifer as much as she missed the rest of the gang. To her they were all her children, whether they were troublesome or not. As one of the children of the orphanage, he was unique. Troublesome yet unique. His arrogance tended to get in the way of his full potential. Even though Edea was possessed she was still able to see and sense her surroundings, as well as knowing what she was doing. She thought about how loyal he was to her, even though he too was possessed.  
  
Nobody knows what happened to the fallen knight, as he had disappeared after time compression. Neither Raijin nor Fujin knew of what happened to him, they had assumed him dead. His two only friends had held a funeral on his behalf with the aid of Edea and Squall.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
The bay doors opened, releasing sunlight into the dimly lit space. A thin beam spread across the shiny red exterior of a curvaceously designed craft. The beam of light spread evenly across the body of the familiar dragon like ship, revealing it in all its glory. The ships thrusters were engaged to depart from the launch pad. The Ragnarock sped away from the beautiful floating Garden. Squall was at the pilot's helm, whereas Quistis was navigating, Irvine and Selphie were sitting in the corner of the ship, Zell was shadow boxing in the corner of the ship, and Rinoa was next to Squall, thinking of the things that need to be said to Edea, when she arrives, as there s a lot on her mind.  
  
"I don't knowif I've done the right thing by leaving Garden" Exclaimed Squall. "Something might happen while we're gone......."  
  
"Stop worrying Squall!" comforted Rinoa. "Everyone will be fine. Xu and Nida will be more than able to run Garden without you. We all need this holiday, especially you."  
  
"I know Rinoa, but I can't help but worry. I'm responsible for the thousands of SeeDs and Seed cadets that lives under Garden." Retorted Squall  
  
"I'm going to my quarters!" addressed Squall to the rest of the gang. "Selphie, take over please!"  
  
"Woohoo!" squealed Selphie "Hang on to your seats!"  
  
"And please no flying tricks during this trip" pleaded Squall  
  
"Ok!" hummed Selphie.  
  
Squall walked towards the elevator, where Rinoa followed sit. They descended to one of the many rooms of the ship that once belonged to the now dead crew of the Ragnarock. The metal doors slid open and revealed Squall strolling into the room, and slumping down on his bed. Rinoa sat down beside him running her hand through his smooth dark brown locks.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Questioned Rinoa "There's something on your mind I can tell."  
  
Squall recollected his memories from last night's events in the Training Centre. He relented, as the stress of the work was getting to him, as well as trying to understand the recent events. He needed to tell someone. Who better than his soul mate. He explained everything to her from the previous night's events.  
  
"Squall you can tell me anything that is on your mind, you know that right?" Assured Rinoa. "I won't pressure you about your problems, however you must tell me yourself. As a couple we must stick by each other, and help each other through our problems. Hopefully this trip shall help you take your mind off things and we can spend some time with each other."  
  
"I would love that Rinoa." Replied Squall in a deeper huskier tone, as opposed to his usual indifferent one. "We have lots of things that need sorting out."  
  
Rinoa nodded in response, knowing full well that there are problems.  
  
Squall leaned into Rinoa and hugged her tightly; she returned his affection with a kiss to his forehead as a mother would to her child. The bond between the two lovers is far beyond that of a standard couple. They are bound as Sorceress and Knight, yet they act as equals as opposed to one ranking the other.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Centra's horizon came into view from the cockpit of the Ragnarock. Selphie brought them in slowly, as the terrain of the mysterious Centra continent, is similar to the rocky landscape of Esthar, however Esthar doesn't look as if it has had an atomic bomb plunged through it. The Ragnarock descended on the grassy meadow next to the orphanage, which was free from monsters.  
  
Cid noticed the giant red beast landing, as he called Edea so they could both greet the gang as they come out.  
  
The bay door opened from the hull of the ship, as Zell was the first to leave the ship, rushing to see Edea. He hugged her tightly, as he missed his motherly Matron. To him he had two mothers, Matron and Ma Dincht. He released Edea to go and greet Cid as well.  
  
The rest of the gang followed suit from Zell, and greeted their foster parents, however Squall did not hug Cid, but shook hands with him, as he felt some kind of resentment towards the elderly man, because of throwing the responsibilities of Garden on him.  
  
  
AN: OK GUYS I GOT SERIOUSLY SOME POSITIVE REVIEWS WHEN I POSTED UP MY BETA CHAPTER OF THIS SOTRY. I STILL BELIEVE THAT I COULD HAVE PUT MORE ONTO THIS CHAPTER, AS I WANTED IT TO BE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU THE READERS TO ENJOY. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER AND OTHER FUTURE ONES, AS I HAVE WRITING THIS. HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE. I WOULD ONCE AGAIN LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO DID HELP ME IN BOOSTING MY CONFIDENCE TO WRITE THIS STORY. WITHOUT THEM I WOULD NEVER HAVE POSTED THIS. AS ALWAYS I WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS ONCE YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY, AS I STILL AM NERVOUS ON WRITING THE REST. IF YOU HAD ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, PLEASE DO TELL ME, AND SEND ME AN EMAIL, PREFERABLY TO cra5hovride@btinternet.com I WOULD BE VERY GREATFUL.   



End file.
